El sueño de Jane
by tefiita1200
Summary: Los vi tan felices... y en ese momento todo cambió, toda mi manera de ver el mundo... lo que por siglos había pensado. Desde ese momento, creí en el amor..


CAPÍTULO 1: INTRODUCCIÓN

-Jane, querida, ¿qué te ocurre? estás muy seria desde hace algún tiempo.-comentó Aro en su lugar de residencia dentro de Volterra.

-No es nada, Aro, despreocúpate, el único motivo de mi desgano es que desde que fuimos a ver a los Cullen hace ya tres años, no hemos tenido ningún gran trabajo… la verdad es que estoy aburrida, porque tampoco podemos cazar aquí pues sería desbaratar la seguridad que con tanto esfuerzo construimos para sus habitantes. ¡Imagínate qué sería si un día encuentran un humano muerto aquí! Todos nos perderían el respeto, incluso los humanos y los metamorfos, ¿puedes imaginar lo que sería?-

-Pero querida, tú bien sabes que hemos demorado siglos en lograr esta paz… ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo te aflige que uno de los nuestros pueda cometer tal atrocidad? ¿O es que sabes algo de lo que yo no me he enterado?- añadió extendiendo su mano para que la vampira rubia la tome.

-Ha habido varios convertidos, sé que no están formando ejércitos como el de la vampira sureña llamada Victoria – suspiró – Por algún motivo me parece que Alec sintió pena por ella y em preocupó un instante, por eso ordené matarle.- le respondió tendiéndole la mano.

…

-¡Querida Jane! Nunca me comentaste que conocías a estos dos vampiros del ejército de la llamada Victoria… Qué curioso… Me sorprende que los dejaras marchar teniendo en cuenta que fueron creados para pertenecer a un ejército y en general… por tu misma forma de ser, no te gusta dejar vivo a ningún tipo de ser innecesariamente.

- No lo sé… simplemente los dejé ir – respondió soltando su mano – esos dos son vampiros, vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana como nosotros, que no tienen ninguna clase de poder extraordinario, al menos que pudiera notar. – se detuvo un momento- tu bien has visto que estuve a punto de matarlos, pero en ese momento…

_Flashback_

_-Mira esto Alec, dos tontos neófitos del "ejército de vampiros" je, un ejército tan débil que ni siquiera pudieron derrotar a los ocho míseros vampiros que se alimentan de sangre de animales, porque creen que no se debe herir a los humanos._

_-Es divertido que dos hayan podido escapar, seguramente no fue en medio del combate, Demetri los habría rastreado inmediatamente y por supuesto destruido. Felizmente se encontraron con nosotros, no puedo decir que no dolerá ¿verdad, Jane?_

_-Cierto hermano, que pena que con tu técnica no puedan morir, les iría mejor, aunque pensándolo mejor, con la mía tampoco –comentó con voz fingida.-Díganme sus nombres._

_-Yo soy Steve y ella es Shelly.-habló un muchacho de cabellos negros y voz tranquila._

_-Estás muy calmado para que vayas a morir en los próximos segundos, ¿qué ocurre?- entonces habló la vampira que estaba en el suelo, al lado de Steve.- ¿¡Por qué nos hacen esto! ¿¡Por qué quieren matarnos! ¿¡Qué les hemos hecho!_

_-Shelly calla, tranquila por favor, estamos bien, estaremos bien. Pase lo que pase estaremos juntos siempre, lo prometo, no importa que sea lo que nos espere después de volver a morir, pero me aseguraré de permanecer a tu lado.-dijo el vampiro tratando de seguir manteniendo la calma._

_-¿Qué dices hermana? ¿Los matamos ya?-_

_-No, espera-dijo con paciencia-quiero saber que le va a responder.- Todos quedaron en silencio unos instantes.- ¿Qué no me oíste?-preguntó luego y dirigió fuertemente su mirada hacia la vampira, con lo que esta aulló de dolor al sentir algo parecido a láminas de hierro hirviendo, quemándola y arrancándole la piel._

_-¡Shelly!-gritó el vampiro y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Jane-¿Qué le estás haciendo? ¡Basta!-con esto Jane perdió la concentración y la vampira de cabello marrón cayó al suelo jadeando agradecida._

_-S-Steve y-yo-_

_-Termina de una vez-pensó Jane._

_-¡Estaremos juntos por siempre! ¡Me alegra haberte conocido aunque haya sido en esas circunstancias! Steve, yo te amo-añadió con timidez. De haber podido, el vampiro se habría sonrojado, pero sus facciones se mostraron felices de pronto y le respondió "yo también". Entonces se abrazaron y esperaron a Jane y Alec, con un inmenso júbilo dentro de sí cada uno._

_Jane se acercó muy a prisa, en menos de una fracción de segundo y cogió la cabeza de uno de ellos, mientras Alec hacía lo propio con el otro. Con un simple gesto, una mirada, Jane le indicó a su hermano que no debía matarlos aún, pues si salían solos, era él quien hacía todo el trabajo._

_-Díganme, no me caen mal y hoy me siento compasiva… ¿por qué debería perdonarlos? porque tienen miedo, quizá. Pero no están asustados, están contentos y no lo entiendo.-dijo esperando una respuesta, pero fue Alec quien le contestó._

_-Hermana, lo que pasa es que ellos se aman; y cuando amas a alguien… simplemente nada más importa, todo el mundo gira en torno a esa persona-sonrió-pase lo que pase, así ambas vidas pendan de un hilo, todo es perfecto._

Entonces Aro se comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.- ¿Tu hermano se ha enamorado y por eso estás celosa? ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?-

-No, hay algo más. Me preguntaste por qué los dejé vivir… bueno, yo nunca había visto lo que es el amor de verdad, no lo vi directamente cuando era humana, solo por lo que me contaban y las historias que mi hermano y yo leíamos a escondidas de los del pueblo, que decían que todo eso nos malograba la mente y nos hacía tener ideas extrañas. Entonces llegaron a convertirnos… en ese tiempo no me importaba nada más que la sangre, pero cuando comencé a reflexionar, los vi a ti y a Sulpicia, a Marco con Didyme y a Cayo con Athenodora también, pero no se parecía en nada al amor fantasioso que había visto en las historias, lo que me llevó a concluir que los vampiros no podemos enamorarnos de tal forma. Entonces llegó esa chica: Bella Swan, aunque debería decir, Bella Cullen, porque ahora lo es-emitió un gruñido de disgusto-había estado estudiando por mucho tiempo los hábitos de los Cullen y como ellos se alimentaban de sangre animal y nunca herían a un humano, ¡es más! el líder de los Cullen es doctor, ¡salva humanos! De cualquier manera yo veía en ellos un amor real, uno más grande de los que he visto en los vampiros-sonrió burlonamente-"normales", pensé que como pensaban que estaba mal herir a los humanos y tenían una vida diferente, podían enamorarse de verdad y que nosotros no podíamos, porque siempre nuestra prioridad sería otra-añadió evitando pensar en ello por un momento. Bajó la mirada al suelo.-Ahora he visto a esta pareja, una de vampiros, pero ellos están enamorados de verdad… estaban juntos; y solo por eso, no temían a nada, parecían aún más fuertes que toda la guardia de los Vulturis, parecía que pudieran vencernos solo con su amor y su necesidad de protegerse el uno al otro…

Entonces Aro comenzó a reír nuevamente.

-Aro, ¿te burlas de mi aflicción?-

-¡Cómo crees, querida Jane! Simplemente me ha hecho gracia que, de entre todas las personas que han pasado por la guardia de los Vulturis, justo tú te sensibilizaras con una escena como esa. Tal y como lo dijo el joven Benjamin, parece que los vampiros jóvenes nunca llegan a madurar del todo, jajaja.

-Aro-habló Jane con una inocencia que no había tenido en siglos-¿tú crees que yo pueda enamorarme como ellos?-

Hubo un largo periodo de silencio, el líder de los Vulturis iba a hacer un comentario, pero un ruido de afuera lo interrumpió.

-Ahí viene tu hermano, querida.-

El apuesto vampiro de nombre Alec entró por la gran puerta de la habitación en la que estaban Jane y Aro.

-Lo siento-dijo-no pensé que hubiera alguien aquí hoy en particular.

-¿Hoy en particular?-repitió Aro con curiosidad-déjame ver qué pasa por tu mente, Alec-dijo, más pidiéndole permiso que exigiéndoselo.

-Sabes que esas cosas no son de mi agrado, Aro, pero con gusto te diré mis pensamientos, guardando para mí lo que considere necesario, si es que a ti te parece bien.

-Como siempre, joven Alec.

-Bien, me sorprende que ambos hayan olvidado el asunto de los hombres lobo de Cayo, hoy iban a ir a cazarlos, después de varios siglos, Marco cree que podrán destruir a los últimos en estos días.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué alegría!-dijo Aro a modo de respuesta-por fin, después de tantos siglos de sufrimiento, nuestro amigo podrá sentirse liberado de la carga de que existan esas criaturas y vivir en paz.

-Así es. Y como es una fecha importante para él, estoy seguro que había pedido que los vampiros de su mayor estima estuvieran ahí. Como tú ya lo sabes, estás entre ellos Aro-agregó respetuosamente.

-Sí, tienes razón-añadió vanagloriándose-pero entonces, ¿por qué no estás tú ahí?

-Sabes que no me alegra participar del exterminio de ninguna especie a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

-Bien, a este paso parece que se va a hacer más grande el aquelarre de mi amigo Carlise ¿cierto? jajaja, bueno ¡qué más da! Esa alma no sería capaz de dañar siquiera una simple mosca. Bueno chicos, con su permiso me dirijo a Gran Bretaña a presenciar el gozo de mi compañero por tantos años-hizo ademán de salir.

-Aro, espera-dijo Jane-tú crees que… que nosotros, pues,-Alec la miró extrañado; Jane no era el tipo de persona (por decirlo de alguna forma) que se traba al decir las cosas-

-¿Qué pasa Jane?-preguntó su hermano. Ella lo miró.

-Quiero salir de aquí-espetó.

-Jane, querida, aquí no te tenemos encerrada. Sabes que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, aquí siempre te estaremos esperando.

-No, es que yo… quisiera poder irme por un tiempo, alejarme de toda la vida que conozco, ir a un lugar donde esté completamente sola, casi-dirigió la vista hacia su hermano-y que nadie pueda darme órdenes más.

-Ahhh, la etapa de la rebeldía, siempre caprichosa y engreída, cada vez estoy más de acuerdo con Benjamin-tomó una pausa-Bueno, si tú y tu hermano piensan retirarse de los Vulturis, bien saben que nadie debe enterarse, pueden partir cuando quieran pero por favor, no nos olviden. Por cierto, Alec, antes de iros debéis arreglar ese asunto pendiente, después os podéis marchar.

Después de decir esto, Aro se despidió con un gesto y se fue rápidamente.

-¡Abuelo Charlie! ¡Viniste a vernos!-dijo Renesmee corriendo como siempre a los brazos de su abuelo. La antes pequeña niña, a pesar de tener cronológicamente tan solo tres años, tenía la madurez de una persona adulta en sus mejores años y la esbelta figura de una muchacha apenas menor que sus padres.

-Mírate Renesmee, ya tienes el cuerpo de toda una jovencita, qué bueno que Jake no sea un chico celoso, porque seguramente habrán miles de muchachos persiguiéndote.

-¡Oye! Eso es un golpe bajo-le dijo Jacob entrando a la casa de los Cullen.

-Hola Jake-dijo la chiquilla de cabello rojizo y hoyuelos perfectos celosamente-¿por qué te has demorado tanto en venir?

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Si me he levantado hace apenas 10 minutos!-se defendió el metamorfo y acto seguido bostezó-¿lo ves?

-¡Jacob Black! ¡Si ya van a ser las 11 de la mañana!

-Vale, lo siento.

Se escucharon risas en la cocina.

-Ya Jacob, dile lo que piensas en realidad-se escuchó la voz de Edward desde adentro.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no estuvo bien!-

-Jacob Black, dime en este mismo instante que estabas pensando.

-Vamos no es nada malo.

-Dímelo ya.

-Nessie, no te pongas así, sabes que te quiero más de lo que me quiero a mí y al resto de las cosas en este universo, más que el sol y que el agua, ¿por qué pensaría siquiera algo que pudiera molestarte?-la chiquilla se sonrojó.

-Tienes razón-dijo dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, con lo que el muchacho se perdió completamente de la realidad.

-Venga ya, Jacob, para de soñar y ayuda a Renesmee a terminar de recoger sus cosas-le reprochó Bella.

-¡Oye! ¡Es una niña grande!-dijo riéndose y luego se puso serio-deberías dejar que haga sola las cosas o se va a volver la persona semi-humana más engreída del planeta-luego se rió estruendosamente. Renesmee le puso su delicada mano en la cara y el chico palideció mientras Edward se comenzó a reír lo más disimuladamente posible; pero como en ese lugar casi todos tenían sentidos superdesarrollados, el único que en realidad no se dio cuenta fue Charlie.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-le preguntó Bella a Edward liberando el escudo de su cabeza de manera que solo él supo su pregunta.

-A Renesmee no le gusta que Jacob se porte de esa manera… solamente le estaba mostrando lo enojada que estaba por eso-tomó una pausa para seguir.

-Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?-expresó Bella de la misma manera, luego pensó solo ella-¿Acaso cree que no conozco a mi hija?

-No… verás… aún está molesta por lo del otro día, por la excursión de Jacob y sus amigos… y sus amigas.

Isabella Swan sonrió; su hija estaba celosa de algo que Jacob había hecho, le recordó cuando ella misma era la que refunfuñaba si Jake salía con alguien más, algo que en realidad había pasado hacía poco tiempo, pero con todo lo que habían vivido, a ella le parecía una eternidad.

-Ojalá mamá esté bien, seguramente querrá venir a ver de nuevo a la niña, ella y _... mi madre es mucho más perceptiva que Charlie; y si bien acepta bastantes bien las cosas extrañas en las vidas de otras personas… ¿cómo reaccionará cuando vea que nuestra niña de tres años aparenta casi dieciséis?-pensaba Bella en ese momento mientras Jacob ayudaba a Renesmee a alistar sus cosas y Edward hablaba animadamente con Charlie. Ahora que Charlie estaba enterado de todo lo que sucedía (o, mejor dicho, de todo lo que se quiso enterar).

-¡Ya está todo listo!-sonó la voz cantarina y perfecta de Renesmee-¿Saben que ya solo faltan dos horas para que empiece?

-¿Eh? ¿Dos horas? No van a llegar nunca, si el avión demorará al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos y el teatro al que van está como a… ¡Oh! Está bien, cualquier cosa que sea no me quiero enterar-masculló, pues sabía que lo entenderían perfectamente.

-¡Vamos Charlie! Nada aquí es TAN grave como lo haces ¿sabes?-

-Calla muchacho, no me quiero enterar de nada que salga de los límites de lo normal y lo sabes-le reprochó.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Jacob-le recordó Bella en un susurro.

-Ehsiclarolosiento-masculló.

-Bueno chicos, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos ya?-preguntó Edward-si eso está bien para ti Charlie, por supuesto.

-Si si claro-respondió-váyanse ya o no van a llegar.

-Adiós abuelo-dijo la voz cantarina de Renesmee nuevamente abrazándolo y salió de la casa casi bailando dejando a un atarantado Jacob salir tras ella.

-Te quiero papá, cuídate mucho-dijo su hija-¿quieres que te dejemos en tu casa?

-No-se apresuró a decir-vayan tranquilos, yo voy a estar bien.

-Adiós Charlie-dijeron luego a intervalos diferentes el resto de la familia Cullen


End file.
